Note to self, next time save the girl
by Ande Enchanted
Summary: The one in which Monty sorta gets the girl. Series of one-shots with Monty and OC
1. Dancing

**I think this is going to be the first in a series of one-shots featuring Monty and an OC. I think that Monty deserves to get the girl for once, so I am creating that for him! I wrote this first one and decided I like the idea! I have at least one more coming, but I'm sure I will revisit the pair in the future! Let me know what you think!**

**Day 4: Dancing- **Who's dancing and why are they tapping those toes?

They all looked so weird. A mass of people crowded together in a small place, jumping and flailing their bodies around. Sweating all over people they don't even know. Why did everyone like dancing so much?

Mt. Weather had decided to throw a party for the people from the Ark. It was their way of thanking us for our "donation" of blood. Everyone from the Ark was invited, to thank those of us that had donated, and to encourage those that hadn't. Most of the teenagers from Mt. Weather were there as well, I suppose to make us feel united. Of course, Jasper and I were some of the only people to think this through, but Jasper was on the dance floor with Maya.

Which left me alone.

With the food.

Great.

"Hey. You're Monty, right?" Startled, I looked up from my mountainous plate of food to see a shy looking girl around my age. She was wearing a faded floral print dress that fell just above her knees.

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled at her, but had trouble catching her eye. "I don't think I've met you yet, what's your name?"

"I'm Andrea." She blushed, staring at a fixed point at the edge of the table. "Are you enjoying the party?" She mustered up the courage to look me in the eye for a split second before looking down again.

"Yeah, it's great." I tried to be as genuine as I could, I didn't want to disappoint her by saying I was bored and lonely. "Love the food." At least that was honest.

"I just came over to tell you that I think you're really brave," Her face flushed red. "For volunteering for the treatments for our people. I know how sick it makes all of you, and how scary it must be to go through that. You saved my dad's life. I really appreciate it." I could tell that she was genuinely thankful, but I couldn't let her think I was some hero.

"It's really nothing." I tried to come up with something convincing as to why it was 'nothing.' "You saved us all by letting us come and stay here. I suppose it's the least we can do."

"Still, thank you." She gave a quick nod and turned away, face still flushed.

"Hey Andrea," Why was I always so impulsive, "wanna dance?"

"Really?" She turned around with such a hopeful look on her face, I couldn't change my mind.

"Sure why not!" I took her hand and led her out to the dance floor and we started jumping around like the rest of the people on the dance floor. Almost as soon as we joined in, the song ended and changed to a much slower tune.

"Oh," Andrea looked embarrassed at the music changing so suddenly. "Um, well, thanks for. . . "

"I asked you to dance," I caught her hand as she was walking away, "so let's dance." She tentatively placed her hands around the back of my neck while I gingerly placed my hands on her waist. We awkwardly moved to the music in silence.

"You know," I cautioned, "this is my first dance with a real girl."

"Real?" She looked obviously puzzled.

"I occasionally danced with my pillow up on the Ark, but dances were never really my thing." For the first time I heard her laugh. It wasn't a dainty, girlish laugh, but a proper laugh that lit up her face. "But it's not so bad I guess."

"This is my first dance too." She admitted. "I never thought I would like it much either. I usually just spend the night in my room reading. I don't like the crowds. I had to come tonight though, to thank you."

"I'm glad you did." The song ended and another upbeat song started to play.

"Shall we continue?" She answered with a nod and a twinkle in her eye. I took one of her hands and brought it over her head causing her to twirl. She laughed again, smiling brighter than I had seen yet.


	2. Food

**5. Food: What's for breakfast? Dinner? Lunch? Or maybe you could write a poem about that time you met a friend at a cafe.**

"Hey Monty." Andrea took the seat across from me at the lunch table. She had become a lot more outgoing since we danced at the party a few days ago. Well, with Jasper, Maya, and me anyway. "Good day so far?"

"Pretty good. I'm going in for another 'treatment' this afternoon." I couldn't look her in the eyes. I still hadn't managed to tell her the only reason we were going through with the treatments was so we wouldn't get locked up like the grounders.

"Do you want me to stop by after?" A look of concern flashed over her face. In the few days I had known her she had seen how sick and miserable we all got after going through a treatment. "Should I bring you anything?"

"You don't have to bring anything; some company would be nice though." Sitting alone in the sterile hospital always creeped me out.

"Great! So how are you enjoying your breakfast?" For some reason, talking about my breakfast gave her a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

"Um, it's pretty good I guess. Pretty normal." I looked at my plate filled with scrambled eggs, toast, and an apple.

"Then you didn't try the bacon." She held up a long, thin, wavy piece of meat.

"Uh, no. I kinda thought it looked like a worm."

"A worm?" She laughed. "No, it's pig! And it's delicious! You have to try some!" She handed me one of her pieces to try. I took a small bite, and my mouth was filled with the rich smoky flavor. It was slightly crispy, seemingly the perfect texture. I let out a low moan. "It's good, isn't it?"

"So good!" I quickly ate another bite, wanting to eat as much as I could.

"I thought you'd like it." She took a bite of her own bacon. "It's probably my favorite thing to eat, but we rarely have it. This might be the first time we've had it since you arrived. Want some more?"

"Please!" My mouth was still full with my first piece, but I couldn't wait for more.

"Hey guys!" Jasper set his plate down on the table next to me.

"Jasper!" My mouth still full, "Did you try the bacon?"

"Bacon?" I held up a piece so he could know what I was talking about.

"Nah, I thought it looked like a worm." I looked to Andrea.

"I told you!" I turned back to Jasper. "Don't sit down! Go get some!"

"Just give me some of yours!" He reached for my plate and I quickly guarded it from his reach.

"No, mine."

"Fine, what a friend you are!" He walked back to the buffet with a mock look of hurt on his face, leaving me and my bacon in piece.

**AN: So I'm liking this Monty/Andrea thing, what are your opinions? Should I keep exploring their relationship? I have at least one more fun idea for them, but it'll help to know if people like it to know how much more I want to explore this. Have a great day!**


End file.
